FRIENSHIP TAKE CARE
by nandy.duolover
Summary: just a time pass OS specially fr those who like my OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi friends...

During my last story I got many complains ki my OC is not getting enough space

Dr. Aditya ki fans bare nirash hone lage..

Aur tabhie hume order mila ki kuch Adi spcl likha jaye..

I know half of readers will not like this concept..so I'm not expecting much..

Bt I have to write..kuch bare bujargo ki adesh hey bhai! :p

haan ek baat..

 **Don't try to search logic here..u will not get any..**

 **Don't try to search loopholes..u will waste ur time bcz its a collection of diilogical things full of loophole..just asehi likh diya..no sochna smjhna..**

 **Relax ur mind and just enjoy!**

* * *

Daya was driving the car grumbling in total off mood..

"humare Mumbai ka sab kuch acha hey..beach..paovaji..barapao..bas yea barish..uff thora kam ho..per nahi..sare baarish ko ek saath hi hona hota hey thora garmi k liye bacha k nahi rakh sakte..mera to dil krta hey yea to is barish mey gher jake chaddar tan k sota rahu yea fir Rajasthan chala jau.."

his phone rang so he picked up the call "ha boss..."

...

"kya tum aj gher nahi arahe?tum ek kaam kro unn file o se shaadi kr lo.."

...

"mujhse nahi banega khana bana..aur iss barish mey mein dukan taq jaunga nahi..wo bhi akele khane ko"

...

"nahi fiqar mat kro vrat nahi rakhne wala mein..aab mein gari mey hu..Adi ki gher ki samne woha jata hu, dinner order krta hu..dono thora masti kr lenge..koi kharus saya jo nahi mandrayega sarr pey"

...

"samjhdar o ke liye ishare kaafi hey..smjhlo kisko kharus kaha meine..acha chalo aab rakhta hu..tum apne darling files ki saath akele mey waqt bitao.."

...

"haan haan thik hey..tum dinner kr lena..bye"

he dscncted the call and turned his car towards Aditya's house.

.

.

.

Daya ranged the bell second time but no one opened the door, Daya was about to go back when heard a painful voice from behind the closed door "kkkaun?"

"Adi.."

"Daya..wo bahar bell box ki neeche spare key..hey ajao.."

Daya confusingly searched fr the key and moved in..

Found Adi sitting haphazardly on the floor with hammer screws and a tool badly fallen..

Daya moved forward noticing the pain over Adi's face

"Adi yea sab kya.."

"wo uss picture ka kuch kerna tha..gir gaya.."

Daya shook his head disappointedly "tum bhi na..chalo utho.."

he forwarded his hand but Adi instead of grabbing it "abbey koshish ki thi..payer tut gaya.."

Daya scowled "itni si uchai se girne se pair hi tut gaya.."

he squatted in front of Adi and was about to touch Adi's leg but Adi shouted "ahh...arey mera pair.."

Daya instantly pulled back his hand "abhie taq chuya nahi dard ho gaya..bapre.."

Adi glared..

Daya hold his hand "thora sa koshish kro..room taq.."

Adi looked at Daya with extra sad look and then tried to sit properly making weird noises..

Daya took a deep breath "tum chor do..sidha hone mey puri raat laga doge..chor do tum.."

he picked Aditya up and made him lie on the sofa..ignoring those painful shouts of

"Daya dhire mera pair..mera haddi..jarur dislocate ho gaya hoga..ahh"

Daya after making him comfortable on sofa adjusted some cushions below his BROKEN leg and sighed "aab bolo tumhara phone kaha hey?"

"phone?"

"haan aab tute pair ki asehi to nahi rahoge..to doctor bulana hoga..aab mere pass serf dr Aditya ka hi numbr tha to koi aur doctor.."

"bedroom mey.."

Daya nodded and moved in, he picked up Adi's phone and was coming back when his phone rang..

"ha boss"

"wo case 756 ka file.."

"mere desk ki third drawer mey.."

Abhijeet heard the background voice as "ufff...mere pair..aram se.."

Daya looked at Adi found him caressing his leg with utmost care..

Abhijeet asked "yea Adi gana kiu ga raha hey.."

"uska pair tut gaya..tukra tukra ho gaya..dislocate bhi hogaya..wo bhi bas do foot uchai se girr ke.."

Adi growled "Daya tumhe majaq lag raha hey..ahhh..meri haddi.."

Abhijeet on other side sighed "koi doctor ka intejam kr..aur dekh fridge mey dudh hoga to haldi milake dey..aur puch painkillers hey kya..moch bhi ayi hogi to sara raat chillayega..ager sach mey tuta hey to fir to kehna hi bekar hey..mein ata hu..tu doctor bula ley"

Daya smiled "ha bulane hi jaraha tha.."

he dscncted the call and called fr a doctor from Adi's contact list and moved to kitchen...soon came back with haldi wala doodh "Adi painkillers kaha hey?"

"kitchen ki upari self mey box hey wohi"

Daya brought both the items and handed over to Adi..

Adi pulled out two painkillers and was about to threw both in his mouth when Daya stopped as "arey yea painkiller hey toffee nahi.."

Adi made a face "dctr mein hu yea tum?"

a voice replied from the door "filal tum patient ho.."

Adi turned to door and seeing his visitor didn't carry on the behes but gulped one painkiller and milk silently.

Abhijeet came forward "kaunsa pair tuta?"

Adi signaled to his left one..

Abhijeet sat on the opposite sofa and softly touched the leg just below knee

"ahh...choro choro..aur tut jayega"

Abhijeet glared "chup..yea batao dard jyada kaha hey.."

he strted moving his hand on the leg but Adi shouted in same intensity throughout..

Daya sighed "aj taq mujhe lagta tha tumhara dost hey..yea bhi superman mentality ka hoga.."

he stopped seeing Adi's face really telling story of intense pain..

Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi kya khake paida hua tha..khud doctor hey per khud itna bhi dard ho to sara saher sarr pey utha leta hey.."

before Adi can make Abhijeet understand his extreme painful situation the door bell rang..

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking at Adi keenly, with "aab tu ghur mat aur darwaja khol jake..dctr aye honge"

the doctor after examining said "kya dr Aditya koi fracture nahi hey..bas ankle mey ek serious moch agayi..ek din aram kijiye.. (he touched the ankle to give it a twist so that the moch goes) thik.."

Adi jerked with "nahi nahi haath mat lagaiye..."

Daya too made a painful face and moved a bit forward..Abhijeet looked at both of them from his place

the doctor looked helplessly at duo...Daya who was looking at Adi's red face till now asked "asehi thik nahi ho sakta...pair mey sujan bhi to.."

"officer mey thora massage krke crepe kr deta hu..do dawai bhi de dunga..ek lagane ki ek khane ek se do din mey thik ho jayenge.." he again tried to touch the leg but Adi shouted "nahi nahi aap asehi crepe kr dijiye"

the doctor shook his head "acha mein ek pain killer ka injection de.."

"kya injection?!nahi nahi wo sab nahi cahiye"

Abhijeet moved forward "Adi chup raho tum..kya bacho jaise chhekh rahe ho..khud ek doctor hoker..doctor sahab aap kijiye"

"per Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet sat on the arm of his sofa pressed his shoulder "arey kuch nahi hoga..bas tum uss taraf mat dekho"

the doctor gave the ankle a bit twist and Adi grasped painfully holding Abhijeet's wrist too tightly The doctor looked at Adi amazingly "dr Aditya ho gaya...relax"

Adi opened his eyes and touched his leg "ahhhh"

Abhijeet pulled his hand.. "aab hath mat lagao..bandage krne do doctor ko..itna bhi dard nahi hota moch pey"

Daya protested "arey nahi abhi sach mey bahut dard horaha hoga..cehra dekho lal ho gaya..dctr aap koi painkiller.."

doctor nodded he was already busy in preparing an injection..Adi tried to back with "mujhe injection nahi lagwana..aap bas bandage kijiye..mein khud dawa le lunga.."

Daya too seconded him "dctr koi pills.."

Abhijeet gave Daya a stern look "Daya.."

Adi snubbed "sab koi tumhare tarah superman nahi hota hey..bachpan se hi khud to hath payer tor k bhi daant dikhate they aur mere darr ka majaq urate rehte they.."

Abhijeet smiled sadly..Adi realized so said softly "Abhijeet mein wo.."

the doctor had already given the injection so Adi jerked "arey mana kiya na..ahh"

Abhijeet pat his head "ufff jab injection diya tab to smjha nahi jaise ankh pari bas suru.."

the doctor smiled "dr Aditya hospital mey aapke patients ko yea sab pata chalega to kya hoga.."

Adi just made a face..

Dctr after some more advices left..

Daya came near Adi "bahut dard hey?"

Abhijeet who had gone to close the door came back with "Daya aur hint mat dey..firse start ker dega..Adi chalo room mey chal ker leto.."

"Abhijeet mujhse utha nahi jayega"

Abhijeet smiled "bilkul dard nahi hoga pakka..ayo.."

Adi made a face but didn't did more nakhras..

Abhijeet helped him lie on bed..

Adi after lying down said "kaafi raat ho gayi tum dono gher jao.."

Abhijeet shook his head "aur fir?"

"kya?"

"aap akele to hil ne per bhi cheek rahe hey uska kya?"

"per Abhijeet.."

"chup muh band aram kro tum..dinner ka intejam dekhta hu.."

Daya came in with "meine order ker diya araha hoga adhe ghnte mey.."

Adi closed his eyes tiredly..

Abhijeet watched his face moved out silently..

Daya sat beside him "Adi aab bhi dard hey?cream laga du?"

"arey nahi nahi..wo mujhmey pain bardash krne ki taqat thora kam hey..isliye cheekta hu..thik hu mein.."

Abhijeet came back with a cushion placed it under his leg..

Adi opened his eyes "ahh.."

"shh kuch nahi hua..bas leg ko suprt de raha tha.."

Adi smiled "thanks yaar..mere liye tum dono ko bekar mey pareshani hui..srry..mein sayed akela kr nahi pata..aur"

Daya stopped him "arey bas bas..film script likh rahe ho kya?"

Abhijeet relaxly sat on the other side of bed after throwing away his coat "ha aur film ka naam hoga JAB DOCTOR BANA PATIENT"

Daya and Adi exchanged looks and both strted laughing soon Abhijeet merged in …

* * *

it may be the end…if reader's one u can get one more chapter…

so do review


	2. Chapter 2

wow ek OC per likhe gaye OS ko itne sare reviews? It's really a great feeling...thanks to all of u

 **Mistic Morning** Aditya naam ta tmr mato dewana fan der ktha vebei rakha.. I have guessed someone as Adi..dekhbe?

 **Naz, Dada, Rukmani, Dg, Push23, Nilpari, DA95, Dnafan, Bhumi, AbhiDayafan, Guest, Artanish, Amaila, Priya, Sree** u all have asked me to write the second chapter..so here it is..

Hope I didn't let ur expectation down

Abhijeet entered inside Adi's room found Adi and Daya relaxing on bed with chess board

Abhijeet sat down with "Adi hospital kab jaoge?"

Adi made a sad face "yaar mera payer.."

Abhijeet cut him "tumhare payer mey moch tha..char din se khatiya pakar k baithi ho..itne din mey to moch char panch bar thik ho chuka hoga.."

Daya interrupted "boss uske payer mey dard hoga tabhie to bechara.."

"arey itni si moch mey itni dard?char din se kitchen taq nahi gaya..washroom jaraha hey yea wo pakar k..jara payer jamin pey rakh k to dekhe bhaisahab"

Adi said in quiet loud tone "arey dard hey tabhie to nahi chal raha hu na.."

"dctr bane patient ko kehte rehte ho koshish kro koshish kro..per khud to.."

Daya stopped him with "Abhi tum khud superman bane firte ho matlab yea nahi ki sab superman ban jaye..bechare ko taqlif.."

"tu to chup hi rahe..mein superman banne ko nahi kehraha nrml man to ban jaye"

Adi made an extra sad face and looked away...

Abhijeet shook his head "tum kal se hospital jaoge bahut kerwali seva"

"tumhe seba se problem hey to tum chale jao na.."

Abhijeet glared but moved out..

Daya looked at both of them confusingly "Adi Abhi ka mtlb wo.."

"mujhe pata hey..na khud aram krta hey na kisiko aram krte hue dekh sakta hey dushman kahika"

Daya smiled "waise tumhe sach mey char din se moch ka dard ho raha hey?"

Adi sat straight "to mein jhut keh raha hu?"

Daya nodded thoughtfully and then touched his right ankle "yeaha hey dard?"

Adi made an extreme painfull face with "haan bahut"

Daya moved back his hand and sat straight "per moch to left pair pey ayi thi na?dard transmit ho gaya?"

Adi opened his mouth and again closed it..again opened then again closed it..

Daya shook his head "aab jal bin machli ki action mat do.." he leaned back on backrest "yaar Abhi mujhe nautunki kehta hey tum to mere professor ho yaar"

Adi gave a shy grin "fayda nahi hota..tumhara boss humesha pakar leta hey..tumhe fir bhi chut milti hey..mujhe never..yea jo order krke gaya kal hspitl jana hey mtlb jana hey..vaga dega gher se"

Daya laughed out loud "after all cid ki senior inspectors hey.."

"abbey nahi college mey bhi pakar leta tha.."

Daya looked amuse..Adi continued "actually mein bachpan se hi inn mamlo mey kaafi nautunki hu.."

"tumhe khudki harkat nautunki lagta hey fir bhi krte ho?"

"ha wo..yaar aab tang to mat khicho.."

Daya smiled..

Adi looked down "thora sa bukhar ho, choti si cut ho, halki si moch yea pet dard itna drama krta tha ki bas..lagta tha jaise itni bemar hu ki abhie ICU mey le jana hoga...aur sachie mey mujhe bahut darr bhi lagta tha..thore se dard se..kat jane se.."

Daya patted his arm with "wo dikha mujhe..raat ko neend mey bhi tum hile nahi..dard ki darr se.."

"tumhe mere neend ka kaise.."

"boss tha yeaha.."

"yea bhi na.." he smiled then looked up "pata hey mein apne darr aur mummy papa ki uss dar ko leke panic ness ka faida bhi uthta tha.."

"hein?"

"haan sachie..school nahi jana cahta pet dard ka drama strt..college mey to project submisiion ki din lasun ki help se bukhar lata tha mein"

Daya widens his eyes.. "yaar tum dctr kaise bane.."

Abhijeet entered the room with three cups of coffee and sat with "acha sawal hey.."

Adi glared..picked up his coffee cup with "sab tumhare tarah har waqt talent nahi dikhate rehte hey"

Abhijeet opened his mouth to say smthng but Daya stopped them "aarey jhgrne ki warm up mat kro dono..Adi tum mujhe apne nautanki ki kisse suna rahe they.."

Abhijeet immediately kept back his cup "aain..apni kand khud hi bol raha tha..kitna besharam hey yaar"

Adi just ignored the compliment and said excitedly "pata hey ek bar tumhare iss bhai ki chaqqar mey phas gaya tha mein"

Abhijeet concentrated on coffee because he knew well he had lost connection to all that stuff.

Daya and Adi both looked at Abhijeet and went silent Abhijeet sensing the silence looked up "arey jara sunao kaise fasaya tha meine itne bare besharam ko" Adi smiled "uss din pehli bar hume murda gher jana tha..pichle raat tnsn mey Abhijeet ki gher gaya tha...nxt morning bahut joro ka bukhar agaya..yea tumhare bhai ne smjha wohi lasun wala bukhar charaya meine..isne meri ek na suni..college bej diya..tabiyet aur bigar gayi..aur fir dead body dekh k mein behosh ho gaya.."

"kya?"

Shouted both Daya and Abhijeet in unison..

Adi nodded..

Abhijeet sighed "aab sach mey mera bhi question hey tum dctr kaise bane"

Adi just smiled "sab tumhara tarah thori hey pehli bar lash dekh k bhi ghabraye nahi.."

Abhijeet smiled then next moment turned serious ""kal hospital.."

Adi nodded "ha babah..chala jaunga..nahi krni paregi aur seva..tum apne bhai ki hi seva kro.."

Daya made a proud face..

Abhijeet gave a strict look "Adi.."

"acha babah srry chala jaunga kal.."

"nahi mujhe kal delhi niklana hey, Daya chor ayega..kahi driving krte krte dard ka daura pare to?"

Adi gave a punch on his arm "mujhe to fir bhi dard ka daura prta hey"

Daya joined "tumhare tarah super human banne ka to nahi.."

the three of them joined in laughter blast

sometimes a bit nautanki is nice na..it gives some new colour to friendship..


	3. Chapter 3

this is a thank u note and also it contains some demand..

 **Dada..** Me acha bacha? Yea galat faimi kaise hui? Nautanki Dr key drama..good title haan! Aur FRIENDSHIP CAKE..hahahhahah daada..seriously? Uff popat ki bhaio se kaho use chasma dila dey..:p

 **Mistic Morning** amr oi actr k akdum hndsome lage ni kharus legeche..amr imagination er sthe match holo na..u can try to imagine Apoorva Agnihotri..it may match..

 **BT, SHZK** arey bechare ki degree pey shaq na karo..accident ho jata hey kabhie kabhie..

 **Guest, DA95** stry is over dear hehehe

 **Sanjhana, Shalu, Push23, Kirti, Bhumi, Rai, Ishani, Guest, DnaFan, AbhiDayaFan, Naz, Guest, Priya, LoveAbhi, Coolak, Guest, Nilpari** Thank u to all fr the supprt

aab mein apni demand batau?

I need a plot..a cmplete duo plot..with bahut sara sadness..i want to write smthng very sad..bt plot nahi mil raha..aap mese koi bhi plot soch pao to bolo

 **Dada..** Khana ki soch thori der side krke socho..

 **Rai** tumio vabo aktu..besh cute cute sad sad..

Others also pls..koi plot to do...


End file.
